Bryce Papenbrook
Bryce Austin Papenbrook (born on February 24, 1986 in West Hills, CA, USA) is an American voice actor, former kickboxer and martial arts instructor. He's the son of voice actor Bob Papenbrook and voice actress Debbie Rothstein. He's known for voicing: Kirito in Sword Art Online, Masomi Kida in Durarara!! and Rin Okumura in Blue Exorcist. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Linecook (ep10) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Adrien Agreste/'Cat Noir' 'Movies' *Khumba (2013) - Zebra 1 Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Shugo Kunisaki *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Kaname Isaki *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Calm Craftman *Attack on Titan (2014) - Eren Jaeger *Blade (2012) - Edgar Frost (ep10), Police (ep10), Vampire Knight (ep11) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Takamagahara, Additional Voices *Blood Lad (2014) - Staz Charlie Blood *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Rin Okumura *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Wataru Asahina *Buso Renkin (2008) - Shusui Hayasaka *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Yuji Yamamoto *Charlotte (2016) - Sho (ep3) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Nagito Komaeda (Announced) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Makoto Naegi (Announced) *Durarara!! (2011) - Masaomi Kida, Dollar#1 (ep11) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Masaomi Kida, Toramaru Gang Member *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Masaomi Kida *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002) - Kunio Murai (ep4), Additional Voices *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Guy A (ep7) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Hiromu Tabata *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Olivier, Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Eugene Sevenstark *Naruto: Shippūden (2015-2016) - Allied Ninja (ep284), Allied Ninja (ep340), Naka Uchiha (ep338), Tatsuma Aburame (ep336) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Kazushi Iwai, Stage Hand (ep7), Tomohito Kimura (ep5) *One Piece (2015) - Additional Voices *One Punch Man (2016) - Marugori (ep1), The Paradisers (ep4) *Sailor Moon (2014) - Kijin Shimokawa (ep17) *Skip Beat! (2017) - Yuusei Ishibashi (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Clay Sizemore *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Ukuleleman (ep15) *Sword Art Online (2013-2014) - Kirito/'Kazuto Kirigaya' *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Kirito/'Kazuto Kirigaya' *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Meliodas, Love Helm 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Kirito/'Kazuto Kirigaya' 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Rin Okumura *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Muku (Boy) *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Wataru Asahina (ep2) *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Akira Fudo/'Devilman' Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Eren Jaeger *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Eren Jaeger 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Max Hill *Violetta (2015) - Maxi Video Games 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Inky *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) - Inky *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Tiz *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Makoto Naegi *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Nagito Komaeda *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (2015) - Makoto Naegi, Servant *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Zidane Tribal *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Zidane Tribal *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Guan Ping, Leng Bao *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Chen Lan, Guan Ping, Guan Xing, Zhang Ren, Zhong Hui *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Guan Ping *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Guan Ping *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Guan Ping *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Ranger 27 *Elsword (2016) - Add *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Machina *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Federico Caruso *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#1 *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Federico Caruso, Male Custom Voice#12 *Hexyz Force (2010) - Azul *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Kakeru *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Demon, Hoarse Man, Issachar *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Chooki/Lydendor *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (78) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (69) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2017. Category:American Voice Actors